Accidental magic on halloween
by chimaera198
Summary: One world is thrown into darkness, one world shines like a beacon. "you mean" the green eyes of the child bored in the red ones of the man in front of him. "Me Daddy, me Mummy! Now!" A flash of accidental magic and Harry James Potter disappeared.


**An: not mine, just a random idea floating in my head. I love reviews like the cookie-monster loves cookies. **

The village was dark. The wind howled through the empty street. From behind the curtains light shone, but every house was closed off. You did not go out after dark any more. People went home at twilight and closed the shutters. Rationally they might know that the dark was nothing to be afraid off, but still. A deep sense of unease had been creeping over the country. Being afraid of the dark wasn't something for little children anymore. People were paranoid, afraid... afraid of what?

Some people knew exactly what they were afraid off, they knew that deatheathers, werewolfs and trolls roamed the country. They knew what it meant if they saw a green light in the distance or what they would see under the dark mark. These people were the only people who had a chance to fight back... they were wizards and witches.

It is not paranoia if they are really out to get you.

The dark lord, because that was who was behind all this, had been stepping up his attacks since the summer solstice. A few weeks ago the entire McKinnon family was wiped out. A pureblood family with a lineage going back to the dark ages but alas they were branded bloodtraitors as there youngest daughter was in love with a muggleborn.

Just yesterday Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were killed when they once again refused to join the dark forces. Both had refused countless times before. Sirius because the dark lord wanted the power of the Black family and Remus because he was a werewolf. Both friends had been surprised, they thought the other had accepted already... was that the reason they were a bit slow in defending themselves? But no, they put up a good fight, spells flying everywhere. Standing back to back, shielding eachother. In the end though it didn't matter. Two simultaneous flashes off green light ended their lives as it had so many others.

But this was not yet known. There bodies wouldn't be found until a few days now the small family that lived in godrics hollow was content.

* * *

The cottage had its curtains drawn. Light shone from beyond. Inside was a small living room. The walls had a neutral off white colour. James and Sirius had wanted to paint everything gryffindor red, but Lily had intervened. Now only the curtains were red. Not gryffindor red, but a darker, more earthy tone. It combined nicely with the wooden floor. Sprawled over the couch lay a young man a baby sitting on his lap. He conjured smoke rings to entertain the baby while listening to his wife who was in the kitchen. Suddenly the man sat up, high alert wand in hand. "Lily take Harry the wards have been breached!" The woman took the baby and tried to apparate. "Damn, damn" cursed the woman. Not giving any attention to the wide eyes from her child who had never heard his mother curse before.

"Lily run it is him!"

Lily ran up the stairs towards the nursery slash safe room. If the wards had been breached however, they wouldn't be safe there. But it was the best she could do. From downstairs she heard the sounds of fighting.

"James Potter" hissed Lord Voldemort. His red eyes narrowed at his adversary. "Let me pass, I regret the spilling of pure magical blood."

"Never! the Potters will always stand against you!" yelled James and he battered away a curse. "So more is the pity" Lord Voldemort sighed and began his attack for real. James managed to dodge and shield for a few minutes. "Avada Kadavra" Lord Voldemort said it softly, dispassionately maybe even bored. But the end result was the same. James fell to the ground and Lily could here Voldemorts footsteps on the stairs.

Lily was panicking, she didn't have her wand and she had nowhere to go. "I love you Harry" she whispered as the door was blasted open. "Step away girl, I only want the child"

"Not harry, please he is only a baby" Lily was begging but she knew it would do no good.

"Step away Severus desires you, I will give you to him as a reward."

"Well you have to disappoint him, then don't you" Lily growled disgust prominent on her features. "I would never leave my son, you are a monster." She spat at him.

Rage distorted his face, made him look more snakelike then ever. "that was a mistake, mudblood. Avada Kadavra"

Lily Potter fell on the ground. Behind her in his cot, Harry was crying. He stared up into the red eyes of Lord Voldemort. "You mean! You mummy fall." Tears were falling from his eyes but he kept staring into the face of his parents murderer. "Me Mummy! Me Daddy!" The dark lord sneered and raised his wand to make an end at the treat to his existance. But before he could utter a curse a white light radiated from the baby. He was blinded and panicking he shouted an Avada Kedavra. When the light cleared the baby was gone.

* * *

Another house in another godrics hollow. Another Lily Potter crept under the covers waiting till another James Potter had finished showering and would join her in bed. Across the hall slept a dark haired kid when suddenly white light flooded the room. A second dark haired kid materialized in the bed and looked around. The house was silent and dark. On the plafond he saw the enchanted milky way. The stars shining brightly. The kid was tired and upon noticing that the scary man was nowhere in sight he quickly fell asleep.

The next morning as the sun came up Lily woke to the happy sound of the birds in the surrounding woods. She smiled and stretched herself like a cat. Humming she made her way to the nursery to check in with Harry before she would set out to make breakfast. Softly she opened the door and gave a shout of shock. Instead of one baby sleeping peacefully or gurgling happily there were two babies wrapped around each other. Both baby's were sucking at the others toes and if she wasn't so shocked Lily would have made a photo of the cute scene.

"James!" one of the baby's had woken up at her shout and stared at her with big green eyes.

"Mummy" the baby squealed happily and Lily felt a wave of relieve. This was her kid; the other one was oddly identical.

"Lily?" came James voice from the bedroom, obviously still halve asleep but shocked awake by the urgency in her cry.

The other baby woke up too, he too had green eyes. They were really identical black hair that sticked out everywhere, high cheekbones even the pj's they were wearing were the same!

"Daddy!" But it was the other one who had said this. Had harry cloned himself?

"Oh Merlin." James had finally arrived and looked as shocked as she felt. "Who is that?"

"And witch one is ours" Lily finished feeling slightly hysterical.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, what an eh early delight" Albus Dumbledore was amazed and slightly bemused when his fireplace turned green and the head of James Potter appeared.

"Headmaster, sorry to interrupt, we didn't know who else to turn too, could you come over for a bit?"

Albus Dumbledore hasn't seen James Potter since his graduation but that is no reason to turn down a request for help. "Yes of course let me sent a note to Minerva that I won't be at breakfast."

James thanked the headmaster and his head disappeared from the fire. "Potter cottage, godrics hollow" intoned the Headmaster and in a whirl of green flames he reappeared in James parlor.

"What can I help you with mr Potter?" the headmaster looked around, noticing the neutral color scheme and followed James into the living room. "Well..." James faltered and motioned helplessly at his wife who was holding not one but two babies. "Tonight this kid showed up... I mean he was just there this morning... we don't even know witch one is ours!"

"They do look identical" mused the headmaster. He stretched out his arms "Can I?" Lily shifted the babies around in her arms so that the headmaster could take one. The baby gazed solemnly into his eyes and the headmaster gently entered his mind. He looked at flood off different memories. James giving him foot, playing with some huge dog, Lily crying. He almost concluded that this was the genuine Harry Potter when he stumbled upon the memory off what happened last night. With rising horror he saw and heard two off his favorite students battle and die before this child's eyes.

A single tear made his way down the face of the ancient headmaster before disappearing in his beard. He took several shaky breaths and looked at the anxious parents. "This is Harry James Potter, they both are."

It was silent for a moment. James and Lily exchanged uncomprehensive looks. "Headmaster?" It was Lily's soft voice that startled the old man out of his thoughts.

"This boy" he looked down at the child in his arms "is from a different choice, a different history, a different dimension."

* * *

"So this Harry" James motioned to the child he had taken over from the headmaster "somehow used accidental magic to cross dimensions." He took a sip from his coffee. Lily had decided that they all could do with breakfast especially as the boys were getting hungry and grumpy. It was a completely odd sight, James decided for himself, to see the venerable headmaster sitting in his kitchen buttering a scone.

"Do you know how we can sent him back? His parents, the other us must be getting crazy with worry." Lily was feeding 'her' Harry who she had donned a blue shirt just to keep track on who was who.

"I don't know if that is wise." the headmaster answered, his blue eyes twinkeling as he looked at how James was struggling to feed 'other' Harry. Also known as 'the harry in the green shirt'. Dumbledores eyes grew somber as he looked between the two kids. "The other dimension... it was not as peaceful there... last night his parents were killed. I am sorry Lily, James but it seems like there is no other option but to keep him. If you would excuse me now, I have to return to Hogwarts." Lily and James could only gape when the headmaster practically fled their house.

* * *

James and Lily stood in the small ritual chamber of their house in godrics hollow. "We will use the naming ritual. That should be enough to include him in our family as he is already of our blood."

Lily nodded and slashed her palms. Blood was dripping from her hands. "one two three... eleven drops from the mother." she murmered. James nodded and took over the knife "seventeen drops from the father." He reached for his magic and began to speak infusing his voice with magic as his father had learned him so long ago.

"I James Charlus Potter, patriarch of the Potter family welcome this child as my second born son. I welcome him into my house, I welcome him into my hart, I welcome him into my magic."

Lily spoke her voice soft but steady "I Lily Rachael Evans Potter, matriarch of the Potter family welcome this child as a twin of my own. I welcome him into my arms, I welcome him into my hart, I welcome him into my magic."

While they were speaking the magic was growing twirling around them. Lily and James looked at eachother and had just taken a deep breath for the last part, when two shapes appeared. Ghostlike but made out of magic. The woman was crying softly and the man had his hands around her. Lily and James stared transfixed at their ghostlike counterparts.

"I Lily Rachael Evans Potter, mother of the Potter family..." the ghost spared a quick smile to Lily and bowed her head in deference "give my blessing to the child of my womb." The ghost counterpart of James spoke up, his voice a bit horse. "I James Charlus Potter, father of the Potter family, bless you all. As Harry James Potter we gave him life, love and protection. As Evan Orion Potter give him love, laughter and happiness. Goodbye prongslet" and with that the two entities of magic dissolved again.

James took his wife in his arms, gratitude and joy filling him. Together they finished the ritual. "We, the parents of Evan Orion Potter, name thee, protect thee, love thee. So mote it be, so mote it be, so mote it be.


End file.
